Amour intensifié
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Ginny est belle, elle se sent aimée. Aimée par cet homme, qui sait si bien l'aimer, à sa façon. Aimée par cette façon intense qu'il a de lui démontrer, bien qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. Attachée, ligotée. Mais pourtant, elle aimait ça. Ginny/Lucius (lemon, bdsm)


Les mains ligotées derrière mon dos. Les jambes attachées, pour ne pas que je me débatte. Un collier autour du cou, au cas ou. J'étais belle, c'était ce qu'il me disait. Belle et ce, pour toujours.

Il m'aimait ainsi. Les collants d'une fine dentelle, un débardeur de cuir laissant entrevoir mes seins ronds, fermes. Sexy.

Lucius était ce genre d'homme qu'on ne rencontrait pas partout. Incompris, adorable et doté d'un violence qui savait charmer. En tout cas, il avait réussi avec moi.

À genoux devant lui, je ne bougeai pas, je ne dis pas un mot. De toute façon, parler m'était impossible, étant donné ce truc qui m'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche. De sa grosse main, il prit mon visage entre ses doigts, faisant frissonner mon corps de désir. Je le désirais, et lui aussi. Je le savais. Il repoussa me visage, ricanant d'un rire gras, qui aurait fait douter n'importe qui. Mais pas moi. Car nous nous aimions, et puis bon, c'était notre façon de s'aimer plus, toujours plus. Une façon différente de nous rendre au septième ciel, ce qui parfois, dérangeait les gens. Mais nous n'en parlions pas. C'était notre secret, à lui et moi. De toute façon, si sa femme, Narcissa, venait à savoir, ce serait notre fin.

Avec raideur, il me prit par les cheveux et me tira avec force vers le haut, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement que je ne pus émettre. Je savais qu'il aimait cette couleur de roux, qui lui rappelait la flamme qui brûlait entre nous. Particulièrement cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, bien que je l'aimais aussi, cette sensation. Je rouvris les yeux, le regardant avec un regard de chien battu, pour qu'il aie pitié de moi. Il ricana.

- T'en fais pas ma jolie, je sais que tu aimes ça, être ma chienne.

Ces mots me firent frissonner. Non pas de rage, mais d'excitation. Je l'entendis se retourner, puis fouiller dans le tiroir. Ça y était, nous étions déjà rendus là. D'un geste semi-doux, semi-brusque, il m'enleva mon débardeur et me poussa sur le sofa, dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine rose, accueillante d'après lui. Il s'empressa par la suite de se mettre à cheval sur mon bassin, afin de m'empêcher de me cambrer. Il se pencha sur moi, fourra son nez dans mon cou, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds chatouiller mon visage, emplit de taches de rousseur. Puis, il fit couler cette cire, qui à force d'être rapprochée de mon corps, devenait de plus en plus chaude, causant ainsi des brûlures qui, à mes yeux, étaient plus qu'agréables. Je voulus crier, je voulus hurler. De plaisir, de douleur. Mais ma condition m'en empêchait. Et ça m'excitait.

La chaleur n'était pas son seul atout. Il était astucieux, si recherché dans la façon qu'il avait de me faire plaisir. C'était comme s'il utilisait son temps libre avec seul but de me combler, j'adorais ces attentions. C'était tout le contraire d'une relation normale. Pas de maladresses mal placées, pas de gênes contenues... Juste un abandon total, qui rendait ces moment exclusifs si intenses ! je savais que personne d'autres que lui ne pourrait me faire sentir comme je me sens en ses bras. Et plus il utilisait ses petits tours, plus mon envie grandissait.

Harry n'aurait jamais pu. Il n'aurait jamais osé me faire ce genre de chose. Il voulait tant me protéger, il n'aurait jamais accepté de me faire du mal, même si je l'en aurais supplié. Mais avec Lucius, c'était différent. Nos familles se haissaient, il était riche, j'étais pauvre. Il était du côté de Voldemort, j'étais du côté de Potter. Il était la glace, j'étais le feu. Nous étions deux contraire. Mais pourtant, nous aimions lorsque je me faisais exploiter, lorsque, kidnappée, nous revenions à ces jeux emplis de chaleur, de tendresse, et de cette douce violence qui me faisait tant de bien.

Je savais pourtant qu'il ne céderait pas à ses pulsions primales tout de suite. Il continuera à se jouer de moi. Il sait que plus il résistera, plus il me fera obéir, et plus le moment ultime sera le ciel à travers déjà tant de sensations faites pour remplir l'âme et la pensée.

_Lucius, ce soir, je fais de toi mon roi. Fais-moi mal encore, c'est ainsi que je me sens en vie. C'est ainsi que je me sens bien. _

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il avait les yeux bleus qui dégageaient de la rage, de la bestialité. Avec ses cheveux longs et blonds entremêlés, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, moi qui rêvait de toute cette animalité chez un homme, depuis trop longtemps. Séduisant, sexy. Cet homme qui était le père d'un vieil ennemi savait m'emmener au septième ciel comme nul autre n'avait réussi à le faire.

Il est simple d'oublier l'environnement, le bruit ambiant, l'odeur de la pièce. Fermer ses sens au superflu, se concentrer sur la morsure de la cire sur mon ventre, sur mes côtes, sur mes seins. C'était trop, j'étais au bord de l'extase, il à décider de me garder sous son emprise un peu plus longtemps. Il me connaissait si bien.

_J'accepte. Fais de moi ta chienne, Lucius. _

Il rangea sa cire, son briquet, puis sorti cette arme de plaisir que tant de gens considèrent avec peur. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur de la cravache. La morsure est douce, une soie que l'on frotte sur un corps comme pour y créer des étincelles. Ce qui rend cet instrument si agréable, c'est la réaction qu'a le corps à son application. Le premier coup est toujours inattendu. Il tombe, je soupire de soulagement, j'ai cru que ce plaisir n'arriverait jamais. Le deuxième coup suit. Le deuxième est toujours le meilleur. Après le premier, le corps se tend, attendant avec appréhension la prochaine décharge d'endorphine, puis, une fois le deuxième choc passé, le corps se détend, comme s'il avait accepté son sort ou plutôt venait de concevoir qu'il était futile de résister aux désirs de l'esprit. L'espace-temps entre le troisième et le quatrième coup est déformé par l'impatience et l'envie. L'endroit importe peu, le temps se hâte lentement, comme un marathonien savourant la victoire assurée. Puis la vie dépasse le marathonien en lui fauchant les jambes, le quatrième coup tombe. Malgré l'apparence inusité de nos ébats, je garde tout de même mes petites routines, premier froncer, deuxième sourire, troisième se détendre, quatrième arrêter de compter, profiter. Ainsi je m'abandonnai, plus loin et plus loin dans le monde de l'extase, nageant dans l'espace infini sans me soucier d'où mon déambulement pouvait me mener. Jusqu'au moment où la tornade stoppa. Je regardai autour de moi, le temps reprit son cours normal. J'étais dans notre chambre, il était là, tout souriant, essuyant mes minces blessures de sa main si douce et si attentionnée. Il m'aimait, prenait soin de moi. Je l'aimais aussi, on était fait pour être ensemble. Et ce, à tout jamais.

* * *

**Cette fiction a été écrite par moi-même et l'un de mes amis, dans le cadre d'un projet personnel que nous aimons bien. En espèrant que cela vous a plu ! **


End file.
